


The True Alpha Tribrid

by Super_Chic123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Werefox, Alpha Witch, College Student, F/M, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, Officer - Freeform, Vet, WereCoyote, druid, maybe some smut, true alpha wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Chic123/pseuds/Super_Chic123
Summary: Two people Jungkook and Jimin Have been through a rough time that is untill They are adopted by the McCalls. Once They get older they realize that where they dealt with in the past is nothing of what the future is to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin said, “STILES.” Jungkook, Scott, and Stiles got Scared. Jimin asked Stiles, “What are you doing here.” Stiles says like it’s the most obvious answer. “You guys weren’t answering your phones. I frown and look at my phone and see that he is right. “I’m Sorry I was asleep.” Stiles says, “Come on I found a dead body. Jungkook and Scott were arguing that it is a school night.” Stiles won the argument and when we were about to leave but jungkook and Scott looked at me and said, “You should stay you only normally get 6 hours asleep.” I said, “I’m the one with the gun Did you guys think that whoever killed the guy might still be out there.” They looked at each other and then said, “Yeah your coming.”  
While we were searching for the dead body The cops were out and then Jungkook and Stiles were found. I hear the Sheriff “Now where are Scott and Jimin, I swear if you got Jimin out here I know Melissa and I will have your heads. He barely gets enough sleep as it is. Scott Jimin you out there. When they left Jimin notice Scott lost his inhaler. Jimin tap on his back and they start to look for it. While they were looking for it Scott and Jimin found the dead body and found the that a wolf was there. They Wolf bit Scott and Jimin.  
JIMIN POV  
We got home and I went to Check on Melissa their mom. She was asleep and Jimin Kissed her on the head and got ready for a shift at the hospital She checked on the boys and saw that Jungkook was awake. I smile and say, “I’m fine to get some sleep.” when I get into my motorcycle and drive to Work. I check the wound and see it is was gone I was shocked but let it go maybe it was Scott’s blood. I went into work.  
Later around 7 in the morning I see that Melissa is heard and she brought me coffee and donuts. “Scott said to bring you coffee that you were studying late tonight so I brought donuts and get to Noah I got it here. I smiled and said, “Thanks, mom.” Then I left. I get to the Sheriff Department and I get my uniform on and then go to my desk. I fill out the paper and doing homework for the day. I hear Noah say, “McCall come to my office.” it hurt my head so I cover my ears. When the pain goes away I walk to Noah’s office. “Yeah Sheriff.” He looks at me and said, “Now I want you to be honest with me Were you out with Stiles and Jungkook.” I look at him and say, “Don’t get mad at them They wanted me to stay but who knows what couldn’t happen if I wasn’t with them.” He then asks, “Why didn’t you stop them!” I flinch a little then said, “Sheriff you know if I told them no they would wait till I have gone to sleep and Went anyway.” He rubs his face and I then say, “Could we keep this between us I don’t want them to get in trouble. If you do I’ll make my infamous cheeseburgers and Curly Fries.” He looked at me and said, “Bribery, Why must you do that.” I smile at him and leave with saying, “I’ll add some of my brownies as well.”  
As I finish work I grab me another cup of coffee and go Back to the hospital and Finish my hour at the hospital and then I grab Mom and my lunch. We eat then I say, “Got to get to school.” I kiss her on the cheek then off to school. I see my Friend Yoongi and then He is like, “Dude, Did you get bit by a wolf.” I say, “Yeah how did you know.” He said, “I don’t think it Was a wolf, More like a werewolf.” I say, “That’s impossible Derek is not an Alpha and Peter is in Eichen, and Not to mention I am a Fox.” Yoongi said, “Not anymore. Are you going to tell Jungkook.” I say, “are you crazy that could get him killed. He is lucky he got our biological mom’s side of the family.” Yoongi said, “But he isn’t a witch.” I said, “Only the oldest of the family gets the powers like an alpha to witches.”  
He said, “Okay so you are an alpha witch, Alpha Fox, now Beta Werewolf B” I shrug and shine my eyes, “I don’t know you tell me.” He says, “Dude your Eyes are Pink.” I nodded and said, “Yep. that is what I am.” I get up to go to my next class when I get knocked out.”  
TIME SKIP:  
Once I get back It’s been a year. I get to the hospital I am bloody and I say, “Mom!” I see mom and she says, “Oh My God.” She comes to me and says, “Someone gets a doctor.” I say, “I’m Supernatural.” I then pass out of the pain.


	2. The Hybrid Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets Explained what happened

I wake up and see that Scott, Stiles, and Jungkook are laying by me. I see that I am stitched up and then I rub at Scott’s head. He wakes up and I put my fingers on my lips. I whisper, “What happen while I was away.” He said, “I am a werewolf.” I nodded and said, “Figured as much, Now what are we up against.” He asked, “What are you?” I say, “I’ll tell you all when I am not in the hospital.” He nodded and said, “There is someone a druid committing sacrifices. And I alpha pack wanting Derek, and we couldn’t figure out why but you’ll tell us.” I nodded and wince. I shift my hand and cut the stitches. I say, “Get Melissa to come in here and get everyone to Derek’s Loft.” He nodded and I woke up stiles and Jungkook. I said, “I’ll Explain everything when I get out of here.” They hugged me and left.   
When Melissa came in and asked What are you.” I say, “I am a hybrid of sorts.” She asked, “You're a not a werewolf.” I say, “I am sorry I didn’t tell you before I was trying to protect you.” She nodded and I sigh then say, “I didn’t find out what I was before the werewolf thing until High School, Derek came to me and brought me to his mother and she helped me control what I was.” She nodded and continued. “Mine and Jungkook’s biological mother was a witch, Kinda like a druid. Now Our Biological father was a Werefox the Alpha of his pack the only pack left. When they have killed the power lead to me.”   
Melissa asked, “Does that make Jungkook and I said, “No In our biological mother’s heritage only the oldest was gifted with Witches magic. Now Jungkook took after our mother He was not the oldest so he is an untapped witch basically human.” She nodded and Asked, “What about The werewolf bite Scott said, you were bitten too.” I nodded and said, “That should have killed me werefoxes and Werewolf’s don’t work well together but I guess me being an Alpha Fox and a Witch may have something to do with it but since I was bit by an Alpha I am a beta wolf too.” She nodded and said, “That is why you wanted to be a police officer.” I nodded and then she sighed and said, “Jimin your dad is here.” I freeze and say, “Why.” She looked at me and said, “You know why.” I say, “Is he going to tell him.”   
She shrugs and says, “He says he is going to.” I nod and then Melissa gets a call and said leaves. I get up and get dressed and then see Deucalion. I gasp and then jump on his back. “Deucalion I missed you.” He says, “Jimin is that you.” I say, “yeah.” Then say, “What are you up to.” He said, “I looking to kill Julia if she gets strong enough with the sacrifices she would kill the Alpha pack.” I nod and say, “I gotta go.” I kiss him and Kali on the cheek and then went to find stiles and Jungkook. I see them in an ambulance and see Cora and Gasp. I thought she died in the fire. I See them about to leave and them. I see Derek and then the Argents and another werewolf.   
I asked, “Where's Stiles, Scott, and Jennifer.” Derek looks at me then says, “Jennifer is gone with Scott’s mom Stiles in the hospital to distract the police.” Allison said, “and Scott.” Derek looked at me and said, “Gone with the Alpha pack.” I froze a little and then I look at Cora and say, “We got to get Cora back to the Loft.” Derek nodded and the Werewolf followed us. I look at Cora and say, “I can’t do anything without killing her. I am sorry Derek.” I look at her then look at Derek. I flash my eyes and then Derek did his. I say, “There is something but it is a risk with Jennifer and The alpha pack.” I look at him and someone says, “No that is what Deucalion wants.” I shake my head and say, “No Deucalion wants Alpha’s.” I see Peter and Derek says, “What? Is it.” I sigh and say, “You are her Alpha you could heal her by taking her pain away and then some.” Peter says, “But it could kill both of you.” I shake my head, “Not if I help, But it would mean you wouldn’t be an alpha anymore.” he said, “I’ll do it.” I nod and I grab one arm and Derek grabs the other.  
We start to take her pain away and I groan and Shift Roaring. Derek passes out and Cora is healed. I look at Peter and then say, “I got to get to Scott.” He nodded and I leave. Once I get to Deatons I say, “What's the plan?” Deaton explained we Can find your guys parents through Sacrifices. I nod and say, “Okay.” I grab moms watch from my pocket and say, “What do I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later if you notice the time skip If you like the story if I finish it Comment and I will write a story of the based on the time skip I change pov because I am wanted the 3rd pov but I work better with 1st pov sorry for when I have shorter stories


End file.
